


Fifty Sentences for Captain Marvelous and Joe Gibken

by haruka



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Community: 1sentencefic, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for 1sentencefic on Dreamwidth.</p><p>Table Two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Sentences for Captain Marvelous and Joe Gibken

Fifty Sentences for Marvelous and Joe (Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger)

By Haruka (Haruka@ymail.com) for 1sentencefic on DW.

\--

 **01\. Treasure:** Marvelous didn't know what The Greatest Treasure in the universe was that they were looking for, but it would have to be incredible to come even close to waking up next to Joe every morning.

 **02\. Dream:** Helping Marvelous accomplish his dream became Joe's dream the first day they met.

 **03\. Follow:** Joe's self-appointed job is to follow Marvelous, even into Hell if necessary, so that he can always watch his back.

 **04\. Revolt:** Marvelous knows that Joe lost a lot by his revolt against the Zangyack army, but also that he gained so much more.

 **05\. War:** Marvelous and Joe hadn't been looking to battle the Zangyack at every turn in their search for treasure, but past wrongs meant they took pleasure in it when they did.

 **06\. Rain:** Marvelous loves when it rains because it means he has an excuse to touch Joe's long hair as he helps him to dry it off.

 **07\. Cradle:** Joe's mind swam with horror and panic as he cradled Marvelous after he'd jumped in front of the blade meant for him.

 **08\. Surprise:** Marvelous was surprised to learn that Joe could bake a really tasty cake, which gave him even more reason to love him.

 **09\. Weary:** Although Marvelous never lets on that being Captain to a crew he loves and worries about is wearying, he knows Joe understands by the slow, firm massages he gives him.

 **10\. Insult:** If anyone thought Joe was being insulting when he said Marvelous was crazy, then they didn't know the depths of his gratitude for that trait when Marvelous released him from the Zangyack's tracking collar at risk of his own life.

 **11\. Drunk:** The only time Joe saw Marvelous drunk was when he went up to the crow's nest and threw out his arms shouting, "I'm king of the world!"

 **12\. Attention:** Marvelous is well-known for encouraging his pirates to fight in a showy fashion, which means he gets to watch Joe's poetry-in-motion swordplay up close.

 **13\. Unexpected:** Joe never suspected that Marvelous' hands could be so gentle as when he brushed his hair for him in long, languid strokes.

 **14\. Snap:** The other pirates were stunned one day to come back and find Joe and Marvelous battling it out in a rubberband war.

 **15\. Shoot:** Joe was already master of the sword when they met, but it took Marvelous to help him learn how to be a dead-eye shot with the pistol.

 **16\. Honesty:** Pirates weren't exactly known for being truthful, but Marvelous and Joe knew they could trust each other implicitly.

 **17\. Fearless:** One late night in bed when Joe remarked that Marvelous wasn't afraid of anything, his lover replied, "That's not true; I'm afraid of losing you."

 **18\. Game:** Marvelous was skilled in many areas but despite Joe's efforts to instruct him, winning at cards was still not one of them.

 **19\. Match:** Their friends stared in amazement as Marvelous and Joe's fighting techniques complimented each other in perfect co-ordination.

 **20\. Gift:** When Marvelous gave him an 1700's hair tie for his ponytail, Joe accepted it gratefully although Luka teased him about it later.

 **21\. Melancholy:** Marvelous would do anything to keep the look of sadness from entering Joe's eyes whenever he thought about his deceased senpai.

 **22\. Serendipity:** If Basco had never betrayed him, Marvelous would not have met Joe and become involved with him, and while he could never be grateful for the act, he was glad he'd been so fortunate in the end.

 **23\. Betrayal:** Joe despised Basco, not because of his history with Marvelous, but because of how badly he'd hurt him.

 **24\. Forgive:** "Yeah, well, you'll have to forgive me for staring when you're coming out of the shower in that little towel with water droplets running down your chest."

 **25\. Bite:** One thing Joe knew never to do was get his hand between Marvelous and food or he'd risk losing it.

 **26\. Smooth:** As Joe did push-ups, Marvelous admired the smooth curve of his backside.

 **28\. Cuddle:** Marvelous rarely lets go of his confident persona, but at night in bed, he's always willing to let Joe cuddle him closely in reassurance.

 **29\. First:** Despite what Joe may think, it was he and not Basco whom Marvelous thought was the first truly beautiful man he'd ever seen.

 **30\. Jealousy:** No matter the circumstances, anytime Basco's eyes met his, Joe was sure that his smirk was saying, 'I had him first, and you can never change that.'

 **31\. Bother:** Joe was a man of few words who didn't bother speaking when it wasn't necessary, and Marvelous admired that about him.

 **32\. Breath:** Feeling Joe's breath against his neck in the middle of the night made Marvelous want to protect him, whether he needed it or not.

 **33\. Stab:** Joe knew it would probably be unethical to stab Basco in the back with his cutlass for what he'd done to Marvelous, but it was fun thinking about it.

 **34\. Flight:** As the Gokai Galleon floated across the night sky, Marvelous and Joe shared a private moment under the stars in the crow's nest.

 **35\. Revenge:** The moment Marvelous knew Basco had hurt Joe when he held him hostage was when he vowed to one day hurt him back, no matter how long it took.

 **36\. Love:** Joe and Marvelous never once used the word 'love' with each other, but neither of them had a doubt that they felt it.

 **37\. Beauty:** Joe's physical beauty outshone even the most stunning of women in Marvelous' eyes.

 **38\. Power:** Joe didn't think Marvelous knew just how much power he had over his crew by virtue of how deeply they respected and cared about him.

 **39\. Uncertain:** The fact that Marvelous never had doubts about any of his decisions was comforting to Joe, as one of them was choosing him.

 **40\. Lost:** When Marvelous lost Basco as a friend and then AkaRed to that betrayal, he felt lost himself until he saw Joe for the first time.

 **41\. No:** Saying 'no' to Marvelous was a physical impossibility for Joe, unless it pertained to sex, where he fought to retain a miniscule amount of restraint (and usually failed miserably.)

 **42\. Fear:** The only thing that truly frightened Marvelous and Joe was the possibility of losing each other.

 **43\. Partner:** Anyone who had ever seen Marvelous and Joe fight in perfect unison knew the real meaning of being partners.

 **44\. Music:** Privately, in their room, Marvelous once treated Joe to his rendition of 'Yo, ho, ho and a Bottle of Rum.'

 **45\. Books:** Neither Joe nor Marvelous were much for reading, but it was sometimes fun to hide Doc's books and watch him get frantic searching for them.

 **46\. Flutter:** Although Marvelous was used to having Navi flutter around his head, Joe knew their Captain still liked to take a swipe at her now and then, just for fun.

 **47\. Fail:** Marvelous held Joe all night as he cried silently when he failed to save Sid's life.

 **48\. Flirt:** Joe has secretly perfected the exact way to release his hair from the ponytail to achieve maximum drool-factor from Marvelous.

 **49\. Acceptance:** After lamenting his loss of Sid's physical, human presence, Marvelous was relieved when Joe began to heal, and accept that having saved his soul meant he wasn't gone entirely.

 **50\. Food:** Joe was fascinated by how copious amounts of food could cure Marvelous of almost any injury or ailment.

\--

(2012)

Gokaigers belongs to Toei.

This fic is not to be reposted.


End file.
